


The Journey of One Kryptonian

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amazing, Ever - Freeform, F/F, Girlfriend, Lena is pan, Lena is the, Supercorp lives, Trans!Kara Danvers, enjoy, i hope i did this goodly, most - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Supergirl lived the first 24 years of her life as someone else. She has finally realized her true self. This is her journey.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Forever/gifts).



> This prompt/idea came from 42Forever (hope its alright)  
> Kara is referred to as Karter and as male until he becomes comfortable with himself.  
> As always, let me know how y'all feel in the comments below. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Happy Pride month to all my LGBTQIA readers! You are loved and supported by this creator! Be Safe! <3

Everyone watched the disaster happen. The poor nicely dressed young man tripped in slow motion as the coffees he was holding splatter all over his clothes and the concrete under him. The young man sighed and pushed his long hair away from his face. He stood with some difficulty and did his best to clean up his appearance. 

When he realized this was impossible his shoulders slumped, he grabbed his bag from the ground, threw the now empty coffee cups in the trash and walked into CatCo.

=========

To say he was having a shit day didn’t cover it. Rao must be having a field day with them. 

First he didn’t know what to wear and nothing in his closet made him feel comfortable. 

Then he tripped in front of everyone and spilled the coffee he was supposed to bring to Ms. Grant.

Karter took a moment in the elevator to just breathe. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He did his best to smooth down his button down shirt and use his vest to try and cover the coffee stain.

The elevator doors opened with a ping and with a final deep breath, Karter stepped out and began the first day of the rest of his life.

====

**_One year later._ **

Karter sighed as he stood in front of the mirror. He should feel elated. He had a date with Lena Luthor.

Lena. Frickin. Luthor.

She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his whole life. And he had a date with her. 

So why did he feel so, so  _ down _ ?

He smoothed his tux with nervous hands. He checked his watch and cursed silently. He had to pick Lena up in 15 minutes. He made his way towards his door and grabbed his phone on the way. He had a few messages from his sister Alex and his boss. 

He ignored his boss for now and read Alex’s message.

_ Good luck tonight bro! _

Karter couldn’t help but wince slightly at bro. Why was he being so weird? He shook it off and sent Alex a quick text back, thanking her.

====

**_Two Years Later_ **

“Karter babe, you have to get up.” Lena said softly. “You’re going to be late.”

Karter groaned and burrowed his face further into the pillow. His hair spread out on the pillow like a silky fan. 

Lena sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through it. She loved that her boyfriend grew his hair long and she loved to run her hands through it. Karter let out a sound of pleasure. Lena chuckled.

“Love, you have to get up. Your new assistant is coming in today remember?”

At the reminder, Karter shot up. “Crap. I did forget!” He climbed out of bed and pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips. “Thank you thank you thank you.” 

Karter took the world’s quickest shower and tugged on the new button up Lena had gotten him recently. It was blue and white and Lena had said it matched his eyes. He grabbed a hair tie and put his hair up in a loose ponytail. He grabbed his wallet and phone, and paused for a moment when he saw Lena’s makeup.

The couple had moved in together about a month ago and Karter could be happier. But something was still missing in his life. 

Lena walked into the bathroom and followed his gaze. “Oh! Sorry. I’ll put those away, don’t worry.” 

Karter was startled out of his trance by Lena’s words. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly/ “Don’t worry about it. This is your place too.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek and made his way out the door.

====

“Hi! I’m Nia Nal! I’m your new assistant!” 

Karter looked up to find a cup of coffee in his face. 

“Thanks.”

“I hope you enjoy it. I got your order from Mr. Olsen.”

Karter nodded. “I’m sure it will be fine Ms. Nal.” Karter paused. “I have to be honest, you are not who I was expecting.”

Nia laughed dryly. “I get that alot. I swear I’m a hard worker though. Just because I’m an alien doesn’t mean-”

“No. Not that. Although I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me that. I meant you don’t quite look like your resume picture.”

“Oh.” Nia took a deep breath. “Yeah. About that. I’m also transgender.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Nia waved her off. “It’s fine. I like to be honest with the people I'm working with or for.”

“Yeah.” Transgender. Karter had an idea of what that was, but he wasn’t sure. Something about the word started butterflies in his stomach.

Nia swallowed nervously. “Are you okay Mr. Danvers?”

Karter blinked and looked up at Nia. “Sorry. What?”

Nia blushed. “Are you okay? You kind of zoned out.”

It was Karter’s turn to blush. “I’m alright. Thanks.”

Nia tapped her fingers nervously on Karter’s desk. “I’m sorry if me being trans makes you uncomfortable.”

Karter stood. “No, no. I um, no. I uh, sorry. I don’t really know what being transgender is actually.”

“Oh. Well, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I don’t mind it.”

“I’ll, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.”

“Of course.” 

An awkward silence filled the space between them.

Nia took a deep breath. “Okay. So if you need anything I’ll be over there.” Nia pointed at an empty nearby desk.

Karter sat back down. “Will do.”

=====

Karter sighed as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and fell onto the couch. His day had been rather uneventful besides for meeting Nia. He had never met anybody quite like her. He loosened his hair tie and let his hair fall. He sighed and grabbed his phone.

His finger hovered between Google and Instagram before finally opening Google. He had an hour or so before Lena came home.

He typed ‘transgender what’ and waited for the results.

He clicked on the first link.

“For cisgender or non-transgender people, their gender identity matches their sex at birth. For transgender people, the two do not match.” Karter read. “Gender reassignment surgery. HRC?”

Karter proceeded to fall down a google rabbit hole. The more he read the more the weird feeling in his stomach grew. He watched a youtube video of a woman that videoed her transition from male to female. The video was reaching an end when the woman spoke for the last time.

“I used to think transitioning was about me becoming more like a woman. I’ve come to realize that it’s really about me becoming more like myself. I’ve been harassed and yelled at for being myself. But I’ve finally reached a place where I feel like myself and I feel comfortable in my own skin. I get to wear dresses and put on makeup and society can look at me and see a woman comfortable in her own skin.” The woman paused. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that life's too short to be stuck in a gender binary box. If you want to wear a dress, wear a dress. If you want to put on makeup, fuckin do it. Or if you want to cut your hair short and wear a binder. That is your choice. Don’t let anyone make you feel bad about who you are. Be proud. Be Loud. Be Free. Thanks for watching. See you beautiful people next time.”

Karter stared at the screen for a solid minute after the video had finished. His heart was beating out of his chest. His mind was whirling.

It had felt like, for just a minute that she had been looking into his soul. 

Karter inhaled shakily. He held his breath for a count of four and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his overactive mind.

“Babe? I’m home!” Lena’s voice echoed through the apartment. 

Karter shot up and began to close his tabs. He closed Google just as Lena walked in. She smiled at him. “Hey there handsome.” She placed a kiss on his lips before straddling his hips. “How was your day?” 

Karter smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It was okay. Nia, my assistant, is transgender.”

Lena looped her arms around his neck loosely. “Is that a problem?” She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Karter felt his face burn. “No! No. Of course not.”

Lena looked skeptical. “Okay. Why’d you tell me then?”

Karter tapped Lena's thigh to move so he could get up. “I didn’t know what transgender was. And she was so open and unapologetic about it.”

Lena sat back on the couch. “She should be, if she’s comfortable with herself. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Karter paced the living room. His thoughts were running at a thousand miles an hour.

“Karter, honey. Are you okay?” Lena was a little concerned about her boyfriend at the moment.

Karter continued to pace. He suddenly stopped. 

“Would you still love me if I wasn’t Karter?”

Lena was taken aback. “Of course. What are you trying to say?”

Karter resumed his pacing. 

Lena stood. In her heels, she was at eye level with Karter. “Karter. Karter. Karter stop.” Lena placed her hands on his shoulders. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Karter didn’t meet her eyes. “I know.”

“Hey. Look at me.” Lena said softly. She waited until Karter met her eyes. “What’s going through that beautiful brain of yours?”

Tears filled Karter’s baby blues. “I-I-I”

“Take a breath love.”

Karter took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t think I’m Karter.”

Lena nodded. “Okay. Who are you?”

Karter sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Okay. Take your time. No rush. Promise to let me know when you find out though.”

“I promise.” Karter buried his face into Lena’s neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thank you. I love you.” He muttered into her neck.

Lena smiled. “I love you too baby.”

===

**_6 Months Later_ **

“Lena!”

Lena poked her head into the bathroom. “Yeah Babe?”

“Can you help me?”

Lena smothered a laugh when her partner stumbled with the eyeliner. “Of course. Sit down.” She lightly pushed her partner onto the toilet. “Sit still.”

“Mm.”

Lena quickly drew a cat eye on both eyes. “There.” 

Her partner smiled and gave Lena a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Lena smiled back. “Mm. We gotta leave soon or we’ll be late.”

“Mkay.”

Her partner stood. They smoothed down the pantsuit that Lena had helped them find. Lena sensed her partner's nerves. She went over and grabbed their hand.

“It doesn’t have to be love tonight. Make sure you’re ready.”

“I am. I want the people I love to know my true self.”

Lena sighed happily. “Okay Kara. As long as you're ready. I will be by your side through it all I promise.”

Kara smiled when her girlfriend used her new name. “I love you.”

Lena smiled again. “I love you too Kara Danvers.”

Kara was practically beaming. She grabbed her keys and purse. 

“Ready?” Lena asked

Kara took a deep breath. “Ready.”

Hand in hand, they stepped out and faced the world.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karter talks to Nia and has an important conversation with Lena.

Karter was nervous and pacing the floor as they waited for their girlfriend to get home. 

It had been about four months since Karter had realized they weren’t who they were born as. After researching and talking to some very kind people and a good therapist, Karter finally figured out what had been missing in his life.

**_Three months ago_ **

“Hey Nia.”

Nia's head shot up. “Yes boss?”

Karter drummed his fingers nervously on his desk. “Is that offer to talk still on the table?”

Nia looked surprised. “Always.”

“Great.” Karter stood. “Shall we go to lunch?”

Nia blinked in surprise. “S-sure.” She grabbed her stuff and followed Karter to the elevator.

====

“And I’ll have some potstickers and Lo Mien please. Thank you.” Karter gave his menu to the kind waitress and waited for Nia to order as well.

After the waitress had left, a moment of silence followed. Nia spoke first.

“What’s on your mind boss?” In the short time Nia had worked for Karter, she started using gender neutral terms. She had seen her boss’s discomfort at being referred to as sir or Mr.

Karter drummed his fingers on the table. “How did you know?” he blurted.

“How did I know what?” Nia asked cautiously.

Karter took a deep breath. He counted to ten and released it. “How did you know you were transgender?” he asked quietly.

Nia took a deep breath. “Oh. Well. I was very uncomfortable as a kid in my assigned gender. I have an older sister, and I found myself wanting to have what she had. The clothes, the makeup, all that. At around ten or eleven I finally realized who I was and why I wanted what my sister had. I wasn’t a boy at all, I was a girl. It clicked for me.” Nia paused. “Can I ask why you’re asking?”

Karter leg started to bounce.

“Karter, are you alright?” Nia normally wouldn’t breach the professional boundaries, but she felt the situation called for it. She saw Karter shut his eyes. “Karter-”

“I don’t think I’m Karter.”

Nia was a bit taken back at the quiet certain tone of her boss’s voice. “Okay. Can I ask who you are?”

Karter studied his fingers. “I don’t know.”

Nia reached across the table and grabbed one of Karter’s hands. “That’s okay. Do you have pronouns you want me to refer to you as?” Nia kept her voice calm and steady.

“What?”

“Do you like me calling you Mr. or Ms. Danvers better. Or something else entirely?”

“I-I-I-I like Ms.” Nia’s smile was reassuring when Karter looked up at her.

“Okay. Can I call you that during work or not yet.”

“No-not yet.”

“Okay. How about when we are alone?”

“Y-yeah. That sounds good.” Karter began to sob as a wave of relief rolled over his body. He felt Nia let go of his hand and wrap her arms around his shaking shoulders.

Nia let him cry until he had no more tears left. Karter sniffed and lifted his head off of Nia's shoulder. Nia returned to her seat and reached into her purse to hand Karter some tissues.

“Thank you Nia.” Karter sniffed quietly as the waitress came back with their food.

Nia waited until the waitress walked away before speaking again.

“Of course Ms. Danvers.”

Karter’s heart stuttered a minute when Nia referred to him as Ms. 

“Would you like to go shopping with me sometime?” Nia asked.

“I’d like that Ms.Nal.” Karter said shyly.

“It’s a date Ms. Danvers.”

=====

“Wait. I’m confused.” Karter looked at the tan contraption that Nia had thrown at them.

“It’s underwear Danvers.”

Karter blushed. “I know that.”

“It’s designed to help make you look smooth, you know, down there.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yep.”

Karter tugged off their jeans. “So I just put it on?”

“Yeah. And kinda tuck it back.”

“Okay.”

After a few minutes of maneuvering, Karter was beaming as they stepped out of the dressing room. Nia looked up from her phone.

“Ms. Danver!” she gasped. “Look at you! You look amazing!” 

Karter was wearing a frilly tank top with skinny jeans. They blushed at Nia compliment. “Thank you.” 

Nia grinned. “Wait until Lena gets a glimpse of you!” 

As if saying her name summoned her, Lena turned the corner with more clothes in her hands. She almost comically stopped when she spotted her partner.

“Kar-Babe.” Lena stammered. “You look amazing.” 

Karter blushed even harder and scratched the back of their neck in embarrassment. “Thanks Lee.”

Lena set down the clothes on a nearby seat. She walked over to her partner. “I mean it. You look beautiful.”

“It’s just a shirt and some jeans.”

“Beautiful.” Lena confirmed with a simple kiss.

Nia sighed dreamily at the love between her boss and their girlfriend.

Lena looked over and saw the dreamy look on her partner’s assistant’s face. 

“You guys are the cutest couple.”

Lena laughed and walked back over to the pile of clothes. She pulled a dress out and held it up.

“What do you think about this love?” She asked her partner.

Karter blushed yet again.

“I think it’ll match your eyes nicely.”

Karter looked down at their shoes.

Lena immediately felt bad. “No pressure love. I can put it back.”

Karter’s head snapped up. “No! I-I want to try it.”

Lena could see the emotion behind her partner’s eyes. “What’s going on in your mind my love?”

“Ahh, nothing. Honest. Just happy.” Karter looked up at their girlfriend and smiled.

“Good. Now try it on my love.”

====

**_Present_ **

“Love? I’m home!”

Karter paused in their pacing as Lena walked in.

“Hello Love. How was your day?” Lena asked as she walked over to place a kiss on Karter’s lips.

Karter smiled. “It was good. Really good. I talked to Nickolas again today.” Karter had been seeing a therapist for about three months now.

“Did you now?” Lena quirked an eyebrow at her partner. “Should I be jealous?”

Karter laughed freely as they circled their arms around their girlfriend. “No. I love you and only you Ms. Luthor.”

“And I love you Ms.Danvers.” Lena leaned in to kiss Karter again.

Karter’s heart jumped when Lena referred to them as female. 

Karter sighed as Lena pulled away. Comfortable silence filled the space between them. Karter broke it first. “We talked about my name.”

Lena wrapped her arms loosely around Karter’s neck. “How did that feel?”

Karter took a deep breath. “It was...good.”

“That’s good.” Lena felt that Karter was bursting to tell her something. She turned and sat on the couch to take off her heels. “Any changes?”

“Actually, yeah.” 

Lena’s head snapped up to look at her partner. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Karter was beaming.

Lena threw off her shoes, not really caring where they went. “So, who am I speaking to?”

Karter swallowed and stuck out her hand. “Hello. My name is Kara Danvers. You must be my beautiful girlfriend.”

Lena felt like she might cry at the happiness on her partner’s face. She ignored the outstretched hand and leaped into her partner’s arms to kiss them passionately.

“Hello Kara Danvers. You must be my beautiful partner.”

“Girlfriend.”

Lena beamed. “Kara Danvers. My beautiful girlfriend. Welcome home.”

Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend again.


	3. The End

Kara took another deep breath as Lena parked near the restaurant. She wiped her sweaty palms on the pants of the painsuit she was currently wearing. 

Lena noticed the motion and grabbed Kara's hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. Kara took a deep breath.

“Ready love?”

Kara hadn’t seen her sister in three months. Since then, Kara had filed for a name change and started taking estrogen pills. She knew in her heart that Alex would be supportive, but her heart thudded in her chest. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Almost immediately, Kara spotted her sister’s red hair. She was sitting with another young woman, Kara assumed it was the girlfriend Alex had mentioned. 

Kara swallowed hard and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Usually he’s never late. Maybe I’ll just- Karter?” Alex paused in her actions as her eyes landed on Kara and Lena.

Kara’s breathing picked up as Alex searched her face and outfit.

Suddenly Alex jumped up and squeezed Kara tight. “I haven’t seen you in forever. I missed you so much.” Alex pulled back and cupped Kara’s face. “Damn.” 

Kara let out a shuddery sigh of relief. Lena let the sister have their moment.

Alex turned slightly when the woman that had been sitting with her cleared her throat softly.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry.” Alex let go of Kara and grabbed the hand of the sitting woman. “Kelly this is my…” Alex paused and looked at Kara.

“Sister. And my name is Kara. It’s nice to meet you.” Kara leaned forward and grabbed Kelly’s hand in greeting.

“Okay. Yeah. My sister Kara and her girlfriend Lena Luthor.”

Kelly stood. “It’s nice to meet you guys! I’m Kelly Olsen.”

Lena paused mid-hand shake. “Olsen? As in James?”

Kelly sighed. “Yup. James is my big brother.”

Lena laughed and dropped Kelly’s hand. “I know the big brother feeling.”

Kelly laughed in return. “You a little sister too?” 

Lena nodded. “Yep.” 

A moment passed. 

“Well.” Alex clasped her hands together. “You guys want to sit?” She gestured to the booth that her and Kelly had been occupying. 

“Sure.” Kara said.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and Kara felt like she was floating. She had an amazing girlfriend by her side and her sister sat across from her and gave her a wink and a smile. 

The two couples walked into the darkening night hand in hand. 

“Well, I should get this one home. She’s got a flight in the morning.” Alex said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

“It was good to see you again and so nice to meet you Kelly.” Kara said. 

“It was nice to see you too Kara. Lena.” Kelly grabbed the keys from Alex. “I’ll wait in the car.”

“Me too. It was good to see you again Alex.” Lena said.

“Good to see you too Lena.” Alex said as Lena walked off, leaving the two Danvers to stand under the lamppost. 

“It’s good to see you happy Kar.” Alex said suddenly.

“Yeah. Lena makes me happy. She’s amazing.”

“And for that, I’m glad. It means I don’t have to hide her body.” Kara laughed. 

“But I was talking about you. You seem a lot more comfortable in yourself.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I am. These last six months have been…. Eye opening.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Alex sniffed.

Kara pulled her sister into a hug. “No. No. Alex. It’s okay.”

“I’m so proud of you Kara.” Alex sniffed again as she pulled away.

Now, Kara sniffed. “Dammit Alex. You're going to make my makeup run.”

Alex laughed. “Sorry. But I am. Really. I wish I had been here for you though, like you were for me.”

“Alex. Your job is to save people’s lives. My life was fine. I’m glad I was there for you back then, but it's okay that you weren’t here. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. You don’t need to be sorry. I had Lena and Nia. I wasn’t alone.”

“I know, I know.” Alex kissed Kara’s forehead. “And I love you too. I always wanted a little sister you know.”

Kara laughed and pushed her sister away softly. “Whatever.”

Alex laughed. “I mean it. Not that I never wanted a little brother.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Take your girlfriend home. I’ll call you later.”

“Promise?”

Kara nodded. “Promise.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With one more hug and kiss, the sister went their separate ways.

Kara was slightly breathless when she got into Lena’s car.

“Is everything okay babe?” Lena asked, concerned.

Kara looked at her and beamed. “Everything is amazing.” She leaned forward and kissed Lena.

“I couldn’t ask for a better life. I have the best girlfriend, a supportive sister and a new best friend. I love you so much Lee.”

Lena’s eyes were misty. “I love you too Kara. So much.”

Kara made up her mind right there and then. She was going to marry this incredible woman in front of her some day.

As Lena drove them home, Kara looked out the window at the stars. She knew that from somewhere, her mom was watching her from above. She hoped that she made her proud. As she thought about this, a gentle wave of cool night time air blew from the crack in the window and washed over Kara’s face. Kara knew somehow that it was her mother’s way of letting her know she was there. And finally for the first time in 24 long years, Kara Danvers felt whole.

  
  
  
  
  


_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I do not identify as neither a transgender male or female. I do not want to offend anyone with any of my content ever, and if I do say something that is incorrect, please comment and I will fix it as soon as possible.   
> That being said, I support and encourage every LGBTQIA person in the world. Closeted or not, you have a family no matter where you are and who you are. <3  
> Tumblr: Queen-of- Pasta


End file.
